You'll Know
by BrookJones
Summary: People always say when you're in love you'll just know. Tony doesn't believe in love. Or at least he didn't until he met her. But, when there's a possibility both their lives are in danger, will he be man enough to tell her? Where will it lead? Tony's POV
1. Chapter 1

You'll Know

An NCIS FanFic

xXx

Everyone always says that when you're in love you just know it. What the hell does that mean? _You'll know_, real helpful, right? Whenever someone tells me this I just look at them like they're crazy, and shrug my shoulders as if to say, "if you believe in that sort of thing", I don't. I've met a lot of girls, and when I say met I mean took a roll in the sac with 'em. And they were never more than just that, a sex partner. I mean you can only take care of yourself by yourself for so long, if you catch my drift. It's not my fault, though, what am I supposed to do, say "um... actually I would rather sleep by myself tonight, with no pleasure involved". Yeah, I'm not crazy. I know that eventually this fantastic physique and charming face will begin to bloat and sag, so why not capitalize while I can? They practically line up at my door, soon I'll have to hand out tickets, maybe we could do a sort of raffle thing with some prizes too? Okay, so that last thought may have been a bit of an exaggeration. The bottom line is I don't believe in love, and I don't want it. I like my life the way it is; I'm happy and content.

At least this is the way I felt before she came into my life. Those perfectly manly thoughts have gone and been replaced by mushy gushy daydreams of simply kissing her, but not the way I used to think about other girls. Everything is different with her. I can be myself around her, but, at the same time I'm nervous as hell that I'll say something stupid, and the fear is warranted seeing as how it happens quite frequently. I would go anywhere with that woman, even if she was driving, which shows a real commitment because riding with her is risking your life. I guess what I'm trying to get at is the fact that I am undoubtedly in love with Ziva David, at least I think it's love, I don't know how else to describe it.

I'm not sure if I like it either. I mean the butterflies and everything, they're great. But, the possibility of being in love scares me, and DiNozzo men don't get scared. Oops! The elevator just opened and it's her, shit! She probably knows what I'm thinking. God damn ninjas!

"Good morning Zee Vah!" I said excitedly. Maybe too excitedly.

"Good morning, Tony. Is simply seeing me enough to lift your spirits so apparently or did it have to do with the random woman you took home to your bed? She surprised you, yes? Maybe she was even more experienced than yourself? Although it wouldn't be a stretch to say you are probably one of the most experienced men-simply by mere number of course- to march this globe-"

I interrupted her, "Walk this earth Ziva, not march this globe." I smiled, "And is it just me, or are you in a particularly pleasant mood this morning?"

"Do I seem pleasant to you? You realize I was not complementing you, yes?"

I took a deep breath and tried to divert my mind from how cute she is when she's frustrated to focus on the conversation, "Sarcasm, Ziva. I thought you had mastered that part of our fine language."

"It is English, Tony. Even native-born Americans have not mastered it, all of the double-negatives and grammatical errors. I would venture to say I have it mastered better than you do." She smiled.

Is it just me or is she picking a fight? What the Hell, I'll take the bait and see where this leads me. "This coming from the woman who has never once used a contraction?" She looked confused, "You know when you combine two words in to one by taking out a few letters and putting in an apostrophe?"

"Why would you such a thing?"

Well that explains one of my lingering questions, "Well at least we've cleared that up now- oh looky there, did you see what I just did? We've is a contraction for we have!-"

"Are you too lazy to say the full words, Tony?" She got up and moved from her chair to in front of my desk.

I hate it when she does that, well that's not true, I love it when she's close. But, it definitely makes it harder for me to focus on our conversation and not the curves and contours of her body. Shit, what did she just say, "Ummm..." She leaned her arms on my desk, her eyes level with mine.

"Tony, would I be be correct if I ventured to say that I have you... what is the word... mesmerized, yes?" She smiled that sweet, sweet smile.

How was I going to talk my way out of this one? "Well, Zee Vah, maybe if you weren't so keen on slouching provocatively over my desk..."

"Tony, this is not provocatively, if you wold like I can show you provocative?"

I spoke without thinking, again, "Actually, I would like that..."

She laughed as she bent her face close to mine again, this time without covering her exposed cleavage, "That you would, yes?"

I was speechless and managed a whisper, "Yes."

Her face remained at its current position, as did mine. Until we were rudely interrupted by a low grumbly voice, "DiNozzo, David, stop playing grab-ass over there, and gear up. We've got a dead petty officer."

"I jumped up, "Sorry, Boss. It wont happen again." I rushed the words out.

Ziva just laughed quietly, "And David," Gibbs continued, "Stop screwing with Tony."

Ziva's face contorted and she gave me a death glare, and my fear must have been apparent on my face because Gibbs looked at me with that evil smirk of his,"You told him we were screwing? Gibbs, we are not screwing..." She walked a few steps closer to me, the look on her face remained the same.

"Ziva," I hurried, "I don't think you understand the meaning of screwing." I backed up a few steps. She made up for my retreat quickly, re-securing her former distance from me.

"Oh I understand, McGee explained it to me yesterday." She placed a hand on my neck, oh her skin on mine gave me that delightful warm sensation, and I smiled, a mistake I would soon regret, "Do you think this is funny, Tony? You do realize I will hurt you, yes?" That's what I'm afraid of, I thought, so much for DiNozzo men and no fears.

Just then McGee walked in, "Uhhh... boss, I believe we would call that over there," he motioned towards Ziva and myself, "a red-light situation."

Gibbs looked up, he had obviously been listening to the whole thing, I mean he is Gibbs. "Ziva, let go of him before someone reports us and we have to go to another one of those god damn harassment seminars."

"But, Gibbs, he..."

"You'll get your chance, Ziva."

"Oh, I understand, we must wait until we are outside of the building, liability issues, yes?"

"Sort of." The boss looked around at each of them, "How long ago did I say gear up?" he hollered.

They all rushed for their gear and ran to the elevator, because god knows, Gibbs would never hold it for us. We are on his schedule, not the other way around. Inside the elevator Ziva looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite put my finger on. The elevator opened and Gibbs tossed the keys at Ziva and told her the address, "DiNozzo, with Ziva, McGee you're with me."

Now that my life could be ending in the near future I chose to speak, "Um Boss, do you hate me so much that you would wish death upon me?"

Ziva glared, "Always soooo dramatic, Tony."

Gibbs looked back at them with a smile, "I told her I would give her her chance."

"But, Boss, you know she misunderstood the meaning of yet another word. Why should I have to be sentenced to possible death because English is not her first language?" He didn't as much as turn around.

Ziva was already in the drivers' seat, waiting for me to join her. I got in the car, and she was silent. "You know I didn't tell Gibbs we're dating, right?"

"Yes, I know, instead you simply told him we had sex, that I was just another one of your one night stands."

She could be so wrong sometimes, and that bothered me, but, what was at the fore front of my worries was the fact that she looked upset. I could see her eyes watering, not that she would let any moisture out, because she is a super ninja, and super ninjas do not cry. "Ziva, when he said screw he meant stop messing with me. Screw also means what you're thinking but not in the way Gibbs meant it." I said quietly as she looked at me.

"Oh, that would have made more sense." She looked down and out the windshield, the car still hadn't moved, then back at me, "I am sorry, Tony."

"Don't worry about it, my day is not complete without you attempting to kill me." The corners of her mouth lifted into a slight grin, "But can you do something for me, Ziva?"

"Of course." She answered, in a sort of muffled voice still upset over something.

"Why did that make you so upset, I mean you don't let anything bother you." Our conversation had gotten quiet and we looked directly at one another as we spoke.

She looked out the windshield again before looking back at me, "Because I do not want to be just another girl that you sleep with and then move on from." This answer startled me, it sounded like there was a distinct possibility that Ziva David, super woman, had feelings for me, Anthony DiNozzo.

I figured I wouldn't get another chance like this so I seized the moment. "You never could be."

She frowned, "Tony, I am that undesirable that you would not sleep with me, yes?"

For such a smart girl and an intuitive ninja, the woman was not understanding the simple meaning in my words. "Zi," I said in almost a whisper, "You're misunderstanding again," her eyes finally met mine a single tear breaking through, as I reached to wipe it I said, "You could never be one of those girls because you mean so much more to me. I actually enjoy spending time with you, although I would prefer that I drive," She smiled a bit, "But, if I were lucky enough to have you, Zi. If i were lucky enough to call you mine, I would never let you go." I did as my body told me and I kissed her, though only where I had just wiped the tear from her cheek, "Don't cry over me, Zi, it breaks my heart."

With that she rested her forehead against my chest and I put my arms around her slim body. When she leaned into the embrace even more_ I knew _that this was where I was meant to be, _in __**her**__ arms_.

xXx

We walked to the crime scene together, and all I could think about was the change are relationship had just gone through. I would have never imagined it possible for Ziva to share my feelings, but, it was and something had just happened. It may not have seemed like much to someone watching, but, it was the first physical contact we shared since I went to rescue her from Somalia. I didn't want to rush her into anything. God knows what she went through there. I get sick just imagining what that man could have done to her. I wish we had captured him instead of killing him, I know it was the only way to save Ziva- which is why I agreed- but, a bullet to the head seemed far to easy a death for that bastard.

All I know is that since Somalia, Ziva hasn't quite been the same. I noticed she flinches when people get close or touch her, or even just brush against her. I know she hasn't been sleeping well from the bags underneath her eyes and the way she wears out much sooner than ever before. And it all seems so impossible to me that that man did things to her that had her eternally afraid, she was, after all, a Mossad Assassin. She could still kick anyone's ass, any day of the week, but, even the way she fought since coming back was different. She was more defensive, instead of making the first move she just followed whatever her opponent did. Not that it made her lose, it just wasn't Ziva's style.

The only way I can think to explain it is that Ziva came back a different person after Somalia. She was no longer a ferocious assassin, she was now just a woman fighting to stay alive and repress the bad memories of that summer. Even though, I my feeling haven't changed. If anything they have gotten stronger because I know she needs me, she needs stability. She needs a man in her life who she can trust, who she knows would never do anything to hurt her. I want to be that guy for her, more than anything that's what I want. My feeling for Ziva were like most other important things, you never know what you have or how much it means to you until it is gone, that's why I knew I had to go to Somalia to rescue her; once she was gone, I changed too.

As we walked the dirt path leading to the crime scene I felt like I had to tell her something, "Hey, Zi?"

"Yes, Tony?" She responded turning towards me.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" She didn't answer. I stopped in my path and continued, "If you ever feel like you need to talk, or if you just don't want to be alone, you don't have to tell me anything, I can just be there for you. I want to be there for you." She turned in her path to look me in the eyes, but, she remained silent. "I'm here for you Zi, always, no strings attached."

"I want to tell you." She whispered.

I waited for more but nothing more came, "But?"

"I relive it enough in the nightmares and daydreams. Tony, anytime I close my eyes, I am bombarded with the images of what he did to me. I don't want to have to see again while I am awake also. At least, if it is while I am sleeping I can tell myself that it was all a bad dream."

"The nightmares, that's why you're always so tired?" I could imagine what the poor woman was going through. I want to help her, I need to help her, I thought again and again.

"Yes, Tony. I cannot remember the last time I had a good nights sleep." She sighed, finally revealing just how much she was dealing with.

"Do you feel safe with me, Ziva?" I asked, looking down at her as she stared at my shoes.

"Yes, Tony. It is all that gets me through the work day." She met my eyes once again and I smiled a teeny smile.

Just then Gibbs yelled, "DiNozzo, David, I hope you're conversation over there is about the petty officer's cause of death."

"Well I have an idea then, After work, I'll meet you at your place for movie night and I'll fill you in then." He said and then walked to the crime scene, knowing she didn't have a chance to turn him down.

**Author's Notes:**

**I've never been much of a writer. But, I love NCIS and I have some free time since I moved. Let me know if it's good and I'll post more of the story. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

The rest of the workday seemed to go by slower with each passing second. Minutes felt like hours, the paper work made me feel like McGee, as if I just wrote a novel. Although, I'm sure mine wouldn't be a best seller, and I definitely wouldn't hide it from the team. McSecretive basing his book on us was very clever, after all, we are a very entertaining group, but I still feel like I should have gotten a cut of the profits. I mean there was a character based on me, without that character there would be no book, at least not a best selling book. But, whatever, I won't bug McGreedy about it. One thing is for sure, though, he will always be picking up the tab.

Ziva was acting as if everything was normal, maybe time hadn't slowed down to a near standstill in her mind. She sat at her desk filling out her portion of the paper work, doing her best not to look up at me, probably trying to avoid the awkwardness that would transpire. The feeling's understandable, no one likes to feel awkward. Her mind was where it should be, on work, totally engrossed in the case, and mine was on her. I kept trying to find something more beautiful, the closest I got was a picture I had in my head of a secret waterfall my mother used to take me to, but, the waterfall didn't have that long brown curly hair, or those deep chocolate eyes. So, ultimately, I gave up and tried to refocus my mind back to work. I had to finish soon if I wanted to get to her place before she was already asleep. And I'm more than fairly sure I do.

Two torturous hours later, it was seven thirty, and since the only suspect in the case had hopped a plane to Canada- not the best destination because the Canadians like us about as much as Bin Ladin-it was unlikely that we would ever see him again. All this led to the Boss's decision to let us go, even though we had an active case. I waited for Gibbs and McHurry to take off first, which surprisingly, didn't take so long. Maybe Gibbs had a date, but, I don't know about McLonely. After they left it was only Ziva and I in the building. And I just realized my palms are sweating, just because I'm alone with her, oh my gosh, I've turned into such a softy. I pulled out some hand sanitizer in an attempt to reason away the moistness if our hands were to touch at some point. If she knew I was nervous, I would never live it down. DiNozzo men do not get sweaty palms around beautiful woman. At least we aren't supposed to.

After a quick check to ensure my testicles remained attached, I built up the courage to walk over to her desk. I never thought I would ever have to 'build up the courage' to do anything, but Ziva made me a different person. Once I stood in front of her desk I said, "Hey Ziva, I'm just going to stop by my place and change, then I'll be over."

"Okay, Tony. I am concerned as to how you plan to solve my problem, though." She looked up curiously.

"Well you'll just have to wait, but, trust me, I know from experience that it'll work." She gave me a funny look probably wondering why I ever had nightmares. I bet she has never seen The Shining, if she had she would understand.

"Okay, I am wiling to try anything at this point." Then she yawned.

"You want to ride down with me?" I asked gesturing towards the elevator.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag," She reached under her desk and retrieved a dark green knapsack, "Okay, I am prepared if you are."

"Ready, Ziva. You are ready not prepared." I corrected, instantly regretting opening my mouth.

"Do they not have the same meaning?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"No, they do, I guess it works." I motioned towards the elevator largely with my arms, "After you, my lady." She smiled at this and we stepped inside.

Once we were in the elevator I clammed up. I couldn't say a word, and ask those who know me well, that is a rare occurrence. Instead I just stared at her, once she realized what my eyes were focused on she tilted her head so that a curtain of dark curls hid her face.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out, neither of us having said a word since leaving the bullpen. Just as she turned for her car, I reached out and grabbed her hand.

She turned, a surprised look crossed her face, then a different expression surfaced, curiosity, "Why is your hand so moist Tony?"

Shit! I couldn't release her hand so I decided to use my pre-planned excuse, "Hand sanitizer." She looked at me strangely, "Ummm... Yeah, I've declared war on germs." What a stupid thing to say, McGee had said that to me once, after cleaning the entire bullpen with Clorox wipes, although, it may have had something to do with me coming back to work after having the plague. Still, it wasn't exactly a manly thing to mention. I reprimanded myself internally.

Ziva just laughed, "You are silly, Tony. I have never known anyone like you before."

Huh? Maybe that one worked out, dodged a bullet there.

Just then, to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around my neck; Ziva wasn't the hugging type. "I will see you soon, yes?" She whispered into my shoulder.

"Yes," I said, rubbing her back, "Very soon."

Just as soon as I answered she pulled back and walked to her car, I did the same.

Once in my apartment I slipped into jeans and an Ohio State tee shirt. As I was walking out the door I realized I had forgotten to choose a movie. I automatically ruled out the horror genre, with the whole nightmare issue and all. I figured an action movie with a good plot was needed, so I opted for The Guardian, good ole Kevin Costner and the charmingly handsome Ashton Kutcher, I'm not too macho to admit that, he's a good lookin fellow.

After choosing the movie I got in the car and raced over to Ziva's apartment. Once I parked outside the building I looked at the clock, it had taken a mere three minutes, compared to the usual ten, that was a record time. I walked the two flights of stairs and found myself knocking gently on her door, not wanting to frighten her. When she opened the door she was wearing sweat pants and the Yankees tee-shirt I had bought her to replace the Boston one she wore during a previous movie night, she said she bought it because, 'she liked the colors'. _Yeah, that's no excuse for crossing enemy lines. After more than an hour of listening to me try to persuade her into Yankeeism she excused herself and came back with a sweat shirt on that read NCIS and tossed the Boston shirt into the fire. "Ahhh... the Yankees's grand history has brought you to the good side?"_

_ "I was not aware the evil empire had a good side?" She said, her lips contorted into a frown._

_ "Where did you learn to refer to the most prestigious franchise in the history or sports-" I was interrupted._

_ "Tony, I will be a Yankee fan if you shut up about the 26 world championships." This was before last season, in which the dream team won it all for the twenty seventh time._

_ "It's all I ask," I answered, "And I'll get you a new shirt."_

I was so caught up in the memory that I didn't remember she was waiting for me to say something, "Tony, you may come in." She said, bringing my mind back to present time.

"Thanks, Zi." I said. I walked into the kitchen and noticed the recently delivered pizza awaiting us, "Ahh, you read my mind." We each grabbed a slice.

"You brought a movie, yes?"

"Yeah, The Guardian." She looked at me with that face that told me she had not yet seen it, "It's an epic film about the US Coast Guard. Probably the best work Mr. Kutcher will ever do."

"Ashton, yes?" She said with a gleam in her eye.

I sighed. "Yeah yeah... I know he is sooooo dreamy." I rolled my eyes.

Ziva laughed, "I am so telling Gibbs you called another man dreamy."

"It's Ashton, that makes it okay." I smiled at her.

She raised her body to sit herself on the counter top, "The movie is supposed to cure my nightmares, yes?"

"No," I answered, "That comes after." How could she look so perfect in sweatpants and a tee shirt?

"We shall start it then, yes?" She asked. in a hurry to discover my secret cure.

As she started to move off of the counter I quickly scooped her up and carried her to the couch. She couldn't suppress her surprise in this action, but she didn't fight it."Tony, what did you do that for?"

I smiled; we were now on the couch, Ziva on my lap, "Well, I figured, since there is only one blanket here, it will be easier to share it this way. Why are you not comfy?"

"No, quite the opposite," She said as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my chest, "I am so comfortable, I am afraid I may not make it through the whole movie."

"Ah," I said, playing with her hair, "That is all part of the plan, Zi."

"Tony?" she asked, followed by a yawn, "Why is it that we fit together so perfectly?"

"Maybe, we were meant to be this way." I said quietly.

"Ah, now you believe in soul mates?" She said, turning to face me.

"I never said I don't, Zi. I just couldn't think of a way to answer without telling you I thought you were mine." Maybe, I had gone a little too far with that last one, it would be just like me to screw this moment up. I always had to jump in with both feet, I could never take it slow. She needed me to take it slow, after all she had been through in the last year.

However, I knew I was wrong when I felt her gently kiss my neck before cuddling back into my chest, "Sleep, Zi. The nightmares won't get through when you're in my arms."

And with that Ziva shut her eyes and fell asleep in my arms. As I watched her sleep I began to realize just how much she really means to me. My soul mate.

xXx

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up to a scream. I thought I was dreaming at first, but, when I went to tighten my grip around Ziva I realized she was no longer on the couch with me. I immediately jumped up and headed for the bedroom. I threw open the door, and there she was cuddled in her blankets, crying and screaming, yet completely asleep. I deduced that she must have gotten up from the couch while I was asleep and came here. I looked at the clock, it read 3:00 am. I went over to the side of the bed nearest Ziva and started to gently shake her awake. She must have forgotten I was here, because when she woke she twisted my wrist violently to subdue me, reaching for my other arm.

"Zi, it's me." She captured my other arm in her stone grip, what did Mossad do to make her so strong? I felt a bone crack, the pain was sharp and constant. "Ziva! It's alright, it's just me, Tony."

Then I saw her eyes adjust to the light, and she reached over to her bedside lamp, flicking the switch. When her eyes met mine, a wave of relief passed over her face, she released my hands. Then she realized the pained look on my face, and reached for, gently this time, the wrist I had cradled to my body. I saw the look on her face as she saw the bone sticking out against my skin. A tear escaped her her eye, and another one followed.

"Zi, don't worry, it's fine." I said as I sat on the bed next to her, letting go of my broken wrist to wipe her tears with my right hand. "What did I say about crying over me?"

"Tony, I did that to you. I hurt you." Little did she know physical pain was the least of my worries.

I had my wrist hidden underneath my tee shirt, so she couldn't see the immense pain she had inflicted upon me. "It's really not that bad. I'm just glad you're awake now. It's my own fault, but, I couldn't sit there and listen to your screams, I had to do something." The pain was starting to take over and I was barely able to get that last word out.

She raised her hands, as if to say she came in peace as she reached for my wrist, before her fingers could touch me, I told her, "Zi, you don't have to do that, I know you would never hurt me." She looked sarcasticly down at where my wrist was hidden, as if to say, really? "I know you didn't mean that, you were having a nightmare, you didn't know it was me. Zi, it's not your fault."

"You would forgive me that quickly?" She asked, a pained look on her face.

"Of course." I whispered, as I kissed her forehead.

"May I see?" She said as she gently pulled up my shirt, revealing the bone protruding against the skin. She looked at me in shock.

"Do you know what would make it all better?" I asked, pulling her closer to me as I spoke, with my good arm, of course. She just stared blankly at me, still in disbelief that she had inflicted this damage on me. I smiled slightly and leaned to her ear to whisper, "A kiss."

She raised her face to mine, and our lips met in a gentle, but loving, kiss. "You need to see a doctor soon, Tony." She said, obviously embarrassed over what she had done.

"Yeah, but it's 3 am on a Friday night, the ER's will be full." I said my gaze on the severely broken wrist that rested on my lap.

She smirked slightly, "We will only have to flash our badges, yes?"

Huh? Why hadn't I thought of that? "Yeah, that would actually work." I looked back up at her, "Will you come with me?"

"No, Tony." my face dropped at her words, she noticed this and kissed me on the cheek, "Do you really think I would break your wrist then make you go to the hospital alone? I was only joking , Tony. I thought you had grasped sarcasm?"

The boned seemed to get closer and closer to piercing the skin completely, "I think we should go now, before it gets through, and I bleed all over your apartment," she jumped up and grabbed her keys, badge, and gun, then she disappeared and came back with mine. She placed it all in a small purse before helping me up off the bed, "I will drive."

This was the first time in my life that I was glad to here those words come from her mouth. The entire car ride all I heard was , "I'm sorry." Again and again.

xXx

When we arrived she rushed to my side of the car to help me out. "Zi, you do know that it's my arm that's injured not my legs?"

"I am only trying to help, Tony." She hadn't looked directly at me since we left her bedroom.

"I know, Zi. And I appreciate it, but, you don't have to keep apologizing, and I can walk just fine." I moved to her other side so I could put my working arm around her and pull her close. "I just wish you had done this to him." I kissed her hair, and she fell silent. In the next few moments things got extremely awkward.

Ziva had insisted upon telling the real story, that it was an accident. i wanted to come up with something creative, like I fought off a bear. She looked at me with extreme doubt, and I knew we would have to do it her way. "You don't think I could fight off a bear?"

"I would not know, but, the important question they would ask would be why you did not simply shoot it." That did make sense.

After explaining to the doctor how the injury occurred, a police officer entered the room. "Would you like to press charges, sir?" He asked.

I looked at him, beyond pissed, and then I looked at the doctor who had likely called the man here. "Why would I do that?" I looked at Ziva, she was close to tears again, it's so unusual to see her like that. I pulled her close to me, then held her head against my chest.

The doctor, looks around, sees Ziva's tears, "I'm sorry, I had to call him." And then he steps out.

"Sir, she inflicted a large amount of force, to break a bone in that way. And your injury isn't minor, not the usual result of an accident. Unless you two are covering for someone." Then it clicked, he didn't think the woman crying into my shoulder was capable of doing this. "If I have to investigate, I will. We don't want someone thinking that this type of thing is okay."

The man had to be nearing retirement, and I had a hard time imagining how his large belly fit behind the wheel of a squad car. I said slowly, "We are not covering for anyone. We are federal agents, and she is formerly of Mossad, with that training she is capable of more than she looks."

He looked back at me, confused, "Let me see your badges." Ziva retrieved them from her purse before he could finish his sentence, and tossed them at him. "Watch it little lady, I don't care that you are trained by Mosat, whatever the hell that is, I'm an officer of the law, and I'm just doing my job."

"Little lady?" She repeated as she pulled her face from my shoulder to face him.

"Mosat?" I asked, who didn't know about Mossad?

He caught his first real look at her as he compared the badge photo to her. "We have a sexy foreigner here don't we?"

That was it, this man had crossed the line. i stood from the table and I walked close to him. "Well, officer as you can see, we are federal agents and we outrank you. i would truly appreciate it if you would leave."

He laughed, "You would be a lot more threatening if you had the use of both your hands, and that little thing," He gestured towards Ziva, looking her up and down, "Doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

Ziva turned and smiled, "I am very close to loosing my self control, you should leave before that happens." She looked ready for a fight, I pulled her towards me again.

"Are you afraid she's going to assault me, because she can go ahead and give me all she's got, I'm not worried. It would give me what I want, a reason to arrest her."

Tony smiled and pushed Ziva's face further into his chest as she growled, "Officer, Mossad," I emphasized the proper pronunciation, "Is Israel's defense agency. Officer David here, is a trained assassin. Now it's time for you to leave before she takes her anger out on you." I held up my wrist, "She did this in her sleep."

He backed away, still feeling superior, "I'm filing a formal complaint with your superiors." I rolled my eyes, "For disrespect." And with that he was gone.

I smiled down at Ziva, "That was impressive, I am proud of you."

She looked up at me, "Tony, you would not let me do anything."

"I know. I'm very impressed that you didn't. It would have been warranted. You're learning to control those ninja impulses that run so deeply through you."

As she got on her tipsy toes to kiss my cheek a new doctor came in with my x-rays, "Agent DiNozzo, I'm sorry to say this, but, your injury requires surgery." She looks at Ziva's response, "Nothing to worry about, we just insert a screw so the bone heals correctly, and in about four weeks we remove it. It's all basic, and the only risk is the anesthesia."

"When?" She asked, before i could.

"We're pretty booked tonight, but, we'll get you in at eight tomorrow morning. Until then all I can give you is some extra strength Tylenol. Your medical history reports a bad reaction with other pain meds?"

I chuckle nervously, I didn't believe Gibbs when he said he could alter my medical file, "Can I ask who made that alteration?"

"A Doctor Mallard."

Ducky was in on it? "Yeah I started having hallucinations when I was on them before, fr a duty injury. I guess my colleague, Dr. Mallarrd wanted to prevent a repeat of that." this was going to be a long wait for surgery, Tylenol doesn't even help my headaches.

The doctor then told me she was having me moved to a private room and that I should get some rest. She also added that she wrote a note in the file so that Ziva could stay the entire time, regardless of visiting hours. "I'm a romantic." She shrugged as she left.

We were then moved to a private room, when Ziva yawned I scooted over to make room for her on my hospital bed, "Come here, get some sleep."

She hesitated, "I do not want a repeat of earlier." She whispered.

"Ah, but that won't be an issue, because I am your own personal dream catcher. The nightmares only happened when you left me."

This seemed to persuade her, "if you insist."

"I do." I said as I pulled back the blankets for her, on my non-injured side.

She crawled under the blankets and turned to face me, "I am truly sorry for this, Tony."

I sighed, "I know, Zi. And you know I don't blame you." I pulled her into me, "Now we both need some sleep."

She faintly smiled, "Goodnight, Tony."

"Night, Zi." I whispered into her ear and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned my kiss with one to my neck. Then, I wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even nearer, so she couldn't escape this time. All in all, maybe this was worth the pain.

xXx

The next morning I awoke to the sound of someone clearing their throat. When I opened my eyes Gibbs and McGee were standing on at the foot of the bed, confused looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked, "Is a hospital visit not a valid reason for being late?"

Gibbs raised an eye brow, "I was actually more curious as to why Ziva is sleeping so soundly, in your arms, better yet, in your bed?"

I looked over at Ziva, guess it just felt normal to be entangled in bed with her, it hadn't registered with me that this could be construed in a few different ways when I saw my visitors. She looked perfectly content in my arms, I shrugged, "Movie night."

Gibbs looked at me in utter disbelief, "What exactly does movie night entail?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, we watch movies." He was unconvinced, "Oh, and one of us always brings dinner. Last night Ziva got pizza, and we were supposed to watch The Guardian."

McGee chirped in, "How come I'm never invited?"

"I don't know, didn't think you would want to come, you hate it when I talk about movies."

"Well, there's a difference between actually watching one and hearing you reenact it."  
Gibbs looked back and forth from both of us, "Do you two realize that a rule has been broken? The very important rule 12."

"Gibbs we haven't slept together, I thought Ziva made that clear earlier." At the sound of her name she started to stir, but she just wrapped her arms around my neck, I pulled her close, again. She sighed with contentment and i looked back at my stunned coworkers, "What?"

Gibbs was first to speak, "What is going on between you two? Why is she in your bed if you're not breaking rule twelve?"

I sighed and looked at her as I said, "The nightmares don't seem to get through when I'm holding her. She hasn't slept through a night since she's been home. Until last night, I guess."

Gibbs and McGee looked sympatheticly at Ziva. "Wait? Why are you in the hospital?" McObvious asked.

I pulled my left wrist from under the blanket and ice pack, "A slight wrist injury, I have surgery at 0800."

"How in the hell.." Gibbs pondered as he examined the bone sticking straight up. I just looked at Ziva, Gibbs laughed, "She did it?"

"Yeah, well we were on the couch-"

"I don't want to hear this, Tony!" Mcprude interrupted.

"Pull your mind from the gutter, Probie. Anyway, we were on the couch getting ready to watch The Guardian, and she fell asleep. And she had told me about her nightmares earlier, so I didn't want to wake her or leave her to face them alone again. Then, around 0300 I heard her scream, she must have woken and gone to her room, she was in the middle of one, I tried to wake her. When she felt my hand on my shoulder, I think she though I was Saleem. This," I motioned towards my injury with a shake of my head, "All happened before she woke up to realize it was only me."

"Poor thing," McGee muttered.

"It's alright Probie, they just have to screw it back in to place and in four weeks they'll unscrew the screw and let it finish the healing on its own. I'm gonna be fine, you don't have to worry about taking over as senior field agent anytime soon."

He grumbled, "You know I was talking about, Ziva."

"Wait, why are you guys here? Did McNosy track our phones?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah I did. And what a surprise it was to me when I found both at Ziva's apartment, with neither of you present."

"And you called Gibbs? May to go McTattle. And you wanted an invitation to movie night."

"I would actually like to come, after the pizza and the movie you mentioned were the same I saw in her apartment, I actually believe your story."

"Well you should, McJumps-to-Conclusions."

Then, Gibbs spoke, "I had him trace your phones because both your apartments were broken into last night. We think someone was coming for you two."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would someone be after us, Gibbs?" I asked, totally confused.

"It would have to be a case, there would be other motives unless you two were together..." McGee trailed off.

"I promise you guys. Ever since Africa she's been distant with me me. She's changed. She get's scared. I mean she has nightmares every time she shuts her eyes. I know you guys have noticed too. I can't be the only one paying attention." I babbled.

"I don't think it's that we don't pat attention, Tony. I think you just pay a lot more attention." I looked at him, doing my best to try and deny my need to break rule twelve. "For God's sake DiNozzo, I see the way you look at her. The way you're cautious around her. How you get nervous when she gets up close to you. We know you have a thing for her, but, you need to be honest with us. You need to tell us if you guys have been secretly dating-" I tried to interrupt, but, Gibbs wouldn't have it, "Don't give me any of this rule twelve shit. I can tell from the way you look at her that you wouldn't hurt her and that's why rule twelve is there, the very fact that you're holding her so she doesn't have bad dreams after she broke your wrist that now requires surgical repair-"

"It was an accident." Why was it so hard for them to comprehend this.

"I know it was, DiNozzo. You can't deny you have a thing for her." Did Gibbs really pay attention that much. Damn, can't get anything past him.

"I can deny that-" Gibbs starts to interrupt me, "No, it's my turn to talk now. I don't have a thing for her, I'm in love with her. And yeah I know she broke my wrist pretty bad, but, I also know that she would never do it on purpose. Although, she is more than capable of inflicting serious injury upon me, I know she won't. And yeah I'll hold her while she sleeps every night, even if that's all she ever wants from me, because I don't want her reliving that hell!" McGee was shell shocked, Tony just screamed at Gibbs.

Gibbs spoke after a brief silence, "That's all I wanted, Tony, I just wanted you to admit it. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, have you been seeing each other?"

I spoke, slightly calmed by Gibbs's normal voice, "When you retired, we had weekly movie nights, but, that's all it was, we never slept together. We just liked each other's company. Since Saleem, we hadn't had a movie night till last night."

"Can you think of anyone who knows how you feel about Ziva, who would want to hurt you, or get back at you for something?"

"Boss, I haven't even told her."

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah you have, DiNozzo. You tell her everyday." With that said Gibbs left.

"Tony, you just screamed at Gibbs!" Probie was very excited by this.

Ziva started to stir in my arms, "You did what, Tony?" She said, in a voice thick with sleep.

"We, Gibbs and I, had an argument. I yelled at him. But, he provoked me. He wanted information, he always gets what he wants. I'm just really hoping he and Probie," I looked at him pleadingly, "Can keep their mouths shut about it."

McGee looked back at me and shook his head, "Of course, it's personal."

"Thanks, McGee." I said using his real name to convey my gratitude.

"I want to know, Tony." Ziva said as she stretched a little.

"Yeah, it um..." He was looking at us funny, I lent down a little and kissed Ziva's head, "I'm going to go ahead give you two some privacy. Tony, I'm going to leave you to fill Ziva in on why we're here. It'll probably be better that way. Maybe you two can figure it out. Uh, good luck." McNervous left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Once the Probie was gone I looked down at Ziva, "How did you sleep, Sweet cheeks?"

She smiled slightly, trying to pretend to loathe the nickname, "I think your little trick worked." She pushed my short hair in the other direction, "Would you be willing to stay over on movie nights? A good nights sleep once a week would be very pleasant... only if you want of course." she looked nervous, like she accidentally said to much.

"I'll come over every night if it helps." This time she moved closer to me on her own, cuddling into my chest.

"Thank You, Tony." She whispered, before falling into another period of slumber. Ziva doesn't need much sleep to function, so the very fact that went back to sleeping rather than prodding me for information on what I asked McGee not to share, meant she had been suffering more than she'd let on.

Just when I thought I had been granted a reprieve, Ziva seemed to read my mind.

"Wait, Tony, what was McGee talking about? What do you have to tell me?" She stared at me quizically. I got that weird feeling in my stomach like she was interrogating me. I don't know how others view her, but, in my opinion Ziva is like human lie detector. I would have to tell her, she always knows when I'm not completely truthful with her.

"Well, Gibbs kept insisting that we've been having a relationship behind his back, and that would be a motive for what happen at our apartments last night."

"What happened at our apartments?"

Huh, maybe I could get away without telling her the real reason Gibbs and I argued. "Someone broke into each of our apartments, luckily, we were here, and not there." I smiled at her.

"I would hardly call ending up in the emergency room lucky, Tony." She commented sarcastically. "We are armed federal agents, I am trained to kill. If we had been there we could have shot them and we would not have the problem we do currently."

"Yeah, Ziva, that all looks great in theory, but, my bets are that it was Mossad. And I don't think you were the only one in that agency who was trained to kill. Not to mention you would be committing murder, you would go to jail." I looked at her, slightly smirking.

"I thought this country had something called self defense? If the man was coming for me I would have a right to kill him, yes?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, that defense would work great for some scared, lonely woman who lives alone, her cats her only companions," I shook off a childhood memory of a neighbor, "But, when they saw the bullet holes perfectly positioned between the eyes, they would probably assume you were capable in incapacitating them in some other way, like shooting them in the hand holding their gun. There would be long trials, it would be miserable" She looked completely distraught at the fact that she couldn't simply murder these people with no consequences, I smiled, "Yeah, I know, damn justice system." She poked my abdominals violently, "Ouch, you do know that's going to bruise?"

"Do not be such a wuss, Tony. And yes, I want it to bruise." I looked at her, curious as to if I should hire protection, "So that every time you think of making fun of me, you can look at it and be reminded of the consequences."

I smiled, "Oh, Ziva, haven't you heard, if a boy picks on you, it means he likes you!"

"Oh, well my mistake, I had been considering you to be a man, not a boy. I will not make the mistake again." She smirked.

I threw my heard against the pillow, "Ouch, Zi. That one hurt right here." I pointed to my heart.

"That reminds me, tell me the rest."

I knew it, she reads me like a book, "Oh well... um... there was this thing that Gibbs said that really got to me."

"What did he say, Tony?"

Her brown irises pulled me in, forcing the truth from me. "He said I had a thing for you."

"Tony, we are currently lying in a bed together, completely intertwined, he may have been right to assume," then her face dropped, "But, what are you trying to say?" She started to pull away.

Instinctively, I pulled her closer, "Not at all what you were thinking." She relaxed into my embrace, "I thought we got over all those issues last night, you know how I feel about you."

"Actually, Tony, you never really clarified where you were at with us, as an 'us'."

"Yeah, well I guess now's as good a time as ever, to tell you. That's what Gibbs and I fought about. He said I had a thing for you and I got angry because, I've had a lot of _things _for a lot of girls, and this, what we have, is so much more than that." She stared at me, clearly waiting for me to elaborate, "I told him I love you."

Her eyes became alert instantly at the 'l' word, "Tony, you do not know that, we only got together last night, before then all we had were innocent movie nights."

"And our night last night wasn't innocent? Did I miss something? Please tell me I didn't forget!"

She got a childish grin on her face, "Oh you would not forget."

"You know, Agent David, you are giving yourself a lot to live up to. You better not let me down when the time comes?

"What makes you think you'll ever get to experience that?"

I smirked, then realized she had just turned my own antics around on me, using humor as a diversion, "Zi, I love you." She looked at me, cautiously, "Never doubt that. I never really knew it until you were gone. I wasn't joking when I said I couldn't live without you. While you were gone I hit rock bottom. I didn't date, my poor liver was tortured nightly, I dreamt about you ever night. And when I had a chance to avenge your death, I knew it was risky, but, it didn't matter because my life was nothing without you in it." She was listening intently, "You know that picture of us I have framed on my bedside table?" She nodded a confirmation, "Well, the moment I came home and saw that, was the moment I realized I was in love with you."

"Would you like to know the moment I realized it?"

My heart skipped more than a few beats, she loved me back! Atleast I think that's what she meant I can't really be sure because she didn't say it. "Please."

"I knew I had a sort of school girl crush on you from the very beginning, but, when I knew it was so much more than that was when I cried myself to sleep every night you weren't with me. I have never cried over a man before, as much as my father has done to me, I have never cried over him. But, with you, just your absense was enough to have me bawling."

She smiled at me and we shared a gentle kiss on the lips, "I love you, Zi." Now all she had to do was say it.

"So you have said, Tony." She looked confused then began kissing my neck,

As hard as it was I pulled my body from beneath hers, "I love you."

She looked at me before she responded quickly, "Oh, I am sorry, Tony." She giggled. After a few seconds her gaze returned to mine, "I love you too, Tony."

"Well that went better than I thought it would."

I smiled and placed one hand in her hair and another on the small of her back clutching her close to me as I kissed her, all the passion of our recent confessions was released. After a few teasing seconds she allowed my tongue entrance to collide with her own in a battle for superiority. Soon it wasn't enough and all the emotions I had been so carefully concealing led me to make a stupid mistake. When I slid my hands up the front of her shirt she instantly froze.

I stopped immediately, "I'm sorry I got carried away there. I promise I'll be on my best behavior from now on."

She rested both hands against my chest before explaining, "No Tony, I am sorry. I cannot go that far yet, I am not ready."

The concern in her eyes shocked me, "Zi, in all of my other relationships that would have been a deal breaker, but, we have more than just a physical relationship. I will be the perfect gentleman and wait until you're ready."

"It is not that I do not want you. I do, more then anything. But I have a hard time, it reminds me of bad memories, I get flashbacks.."

"Hey, Zi, it's fine, I love you, remember." I kissed her forehead, "I know I have to regain your trust-"

"Tony, I trust you completely!"

"I know you do, Zi. I mean it'll take some time for you to instinctively register that it's me and not Saleem, that I would never hurt you."

"I know you would not, Tony. I'm sorry the rest of me does not." She sighed.

"It's okay, I'll just have to prove it to the rest of you." I smiled, and she returned the gesture. "Now let's get a nap before Abby comes and interrogates us about our relationship."

"I have only one question, what are we?" She looked curiously at me. After an extended silence she caught on to how oblivious I was as to what she was asking, "I mean, what am I to you."

I opened my mouth without thinking, "You're everything to me, Zi."

_It wasn't exactly what she was going for, but, she was more than satisfied with the answer._

_  
_**Author's Notes  
**

**This chapter seems a lot shorter than the others to me, but, I love where it ended. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I graduate high school a year early in June, and I have a little more on my plate than I initially planned. However, I do promise to update atleast once or twice a week. You guys do so much for me just by reading that the least I can do is to keep writing. And I know what you're going through, I only read complete stories now because I hate waiting for updates, hypocrite, I know. Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The surgery was successful and the anesthesia had worn off, leaving me free to engage in other activities. Our newly declared love was hard to keep inside, McGee had already walked in on us being 'more than friendly' a few times. However, it seemed he was getting used to it. So, I wasn't surprised when he walked in and watched as I kissed her neck. I didn't have to look to know he was there.

"Probie, are you going to watch or give us some privacy?"

"Tony, this, you and Ziva, doesn't really gross me out anymore. I think I built up a tolerance. As long as clothes are still in place, I'm comfortable to wait until I have your guy's complete attention to share my news on the case."

Ziva and I stopped immediately, our interest peaked, "What?" we said simultaneously.

"Freaky," McGee mumbled, "When we were going over the evidence left in Ziva's car, which wasn't much because you know it was pretty fried-"

"McGee!" Ziva yelled, getting him back on topic.

"Oh, sorry. But we found evidence of a Mossad presence, Abby reassembled the bomb and it's their signature…"

I could tell McGee had more to tell, "And?"

"Well I want Ziva to promise not to hurt me, or report me to her father, the director of Mossad." He looked extremely nervous.

"Of course McGee, I would never hurt you." McGee looked unsure, "What do you want it in writing, McGee?"

"No, no, I believe you Ziva… it's just I… well I hacked into Mossad." He let that last part out quickly.

"Nice job, McWhiz-kid, the sub basement did you well." I smiled.

"It is okay, McGee. I warned them a long time ago that your skills were more than superior, and they should tighten their security. My father simply laughed and said the Americans had no intelligence capable of breaching their fire-wall." She chuckled, "He had it coming."

McGee's face returned to it's usual shade, "Well, thank you, Ziva. But, you're not going to like what I found."

"Well?" I asked after a lengthily pause.

"Ziva, yesterday you're father put out hits on three Americans, and one former Mossad agent…"

"Who?" She asked, though I found it obvious.

I looked at her, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Even after this man sent her on a suicide mission she still didn't realize his evil. McGee looked at me to answer. "Ziva, the three Americans are Gibbs, McGee, and myself. The former Mossad agent would be you. You're father seems to be making up for what didn't happen in Africa."

Just than Gibbs walked in, Ziva was livid, her own father. A suicide mission was one thing, but a direct hit put her blood on his hands, and he was okay with that.

Gibbs looked at her sympathetically and she asked, "Why the team, why not just me. I am the one who was meant to die there?"

"Well," Gibbs began, "We know your father has no love-loss for Tony here," He motioned towards me. "For the rest of us, well, we embarrassed him." She looked up at him, confused, "Ziva we went in and saved their agent. We, three American NCIS agents, took out the terrorist cell they never could. We proved what we're capable of, and frankly, we made Mossad look bad."

"I see." She mumbled. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we'll just have to do it again. We'll beat them at their own game. McGee is in their computer system already, we'll know every step they make before they make it, and we take them out one by one."

Ziva shook her head in agreement, I was more than surprised, "You're okay with that, Ziva, killing Mossad agents?"

"There was a time Tony, when I would kill you all for suggesting it, but, that's back when I viewed them as my family. Once I came to work for NCIS I saw how a real family works, they were never as much of a family to me as you all were once I was added to the team. They were not willing to risk their lives, they sent me there to die. I no longer have any respect for them. You are the ones who saved me, who care about me, you all are my family, and I will do what ever it takes to protect you."

I kissed her lightly on the head, "I love you, Zi."

"Yeah, Tony, while McGee might like to watch I don't." Gibbs added, and I moved over slightly, to help resist the urges.

"Boss, I… I don't like to watch." McGee mumbled nervously, "I'm just used to it now."

"Sure, McGee." All three of us said at once, and the Probie shook his head.

I was the first to bring us back to the task at hand, "So what's the plan?"

Gibbs motioned for McGee to field this one, "We put you and Ziva in a safe house, Gibbs and I will be hiding for protection purposes. Mossad will find it, and I'll field their orders even before they get them, we'll know what's coming before it does, and we'll be prepared to act on our information. Once we take out a good number of their agents we'll video conference the director of Mossad and work something out."

"It will not be easy." Ziva added, "They will try everything," Then she had a light bulb moment, "What color was the frame around our pictures in the files?"

"Red, why?" McGee asked, Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"That is not good," Ziva looked around at our oblivious faces, "Red means, by any means necessary, it also means we are at the top of their list, all agents are to respond to such orders."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "You mean every Mossad agent will be coming after us?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, not all. Only the assassins."

I smirked, "So when we take them all out, Mossad will no longer be a threat?" I smirked, then realized something, "Wait, why are we number one? Ranked above terrorists?"

"When Director David wants something taken care of, he will do what is necessary. He wants revenge on me for changing my loyalties, and now on you all for making him look bad." She shook her head, "The outcome of this mission would crush relationships with America, he no longer cares. This is not something he would usually do. He is, what is the word, pissed?"

I gulped, "Yeah, that's the one. But, we're just as pissed. I can't wait to see his face when we talk to him after we seriously deplete his supply of human weapons."

"Tony, your confidence is reassuring, but, I do not think you realize the gravity of the situation. There are more than five hundred assassins working for Mossad."

I was more than surprised, "500? Why the hell would he need so many assassins?"

"Situations like this I imagine." She answered.

I looked at Gibbs, "We can do this, right?"

"Well, yeah DiNozzo. I wouldn't have planned it if I didn't believe that_. I _don't send _my agents _on suicide missions." he smiled at Ziva and she smiled back.

Just then the nurse walked in with discharge papers. I signed the necessary papers and I started to gather my belongings. When I was having a hard time due to my handicap it hit me. "But, Gibbs I only have one arm."

He smiled back, "Your cover will be that Ziva is your protection detail." He looked from me to Ziva, "We established the safe house earlier and Mossad has already been there and installed surveillance devices. We may need you two to," He smirked, "Distract them when we know their coming."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Use your imagination, Tony." He started to walk out, "I'll make sure McGee stays away from the monitors." Gibbs added before leaving.

McGee just shook his head, "I'll never live it down, who knew he was watching?"

I laughed, "He's Gibbs, Probie. Always watching."

xXx

The car ride went well. I was worried initially and argued the fact that me driving, even one armed, was safer the her driving, but she took it easy. She apologized again and at first I was irritated, but then she assured me that it would be the last time she mentioned it, at least until the mission was over. We both agreed that we were overjoyed that we could stay with each other throughout this whole ordeal. We blended perfectly.

We arrived at the safe house, which was hardly the usual safe house and I said, "Geez, I wonder if we can keep the house when this is all over."

Ziva smiled, "It is beautiful, but, a house of this size will be useful for the mission." I looked at her safe houses were usually small because small was easier to guard, "Plenty of places for Gibbs and McGee to hide, many rooms for Mossad to clear before acting, if I'm right there will be hidden passages, probably one connecting our room to where Gibbs and McGee will be."

"How do you know all of this?"

Ziva smiled, "After our safe house in Europe was compromised, Jenny described the ultimate safe house, what she would build, this is almost identical to her description."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, "You could always count on Jenny."

"Yes, yes you could." She added, as we walked hand in hand to the large home.


End file.
